The Horizon
by LennonxElize
Summary: What if Edward HAD found a way to be human again? Would Bella still vie for immortality? Or will Bella and Edward have to stay vampires because of the Volturi? Post Eclipse but Pre-the second chapter of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

The Horizon

The Horizon

Chapter 1

The Call

I curled into Edward's chest and felt totally content. _Forever_, I thought… It wouldn't be too bad. Actually, it wouldn't be bad at all. Just me and Edward, together forever. As cliché as it was, a smile inched its way onto my face.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward wondered as he stroked my cheek, leaving behind a warm trail despite his icy fingertips.

"Just about you. And me." I stated.

"And what about you and me?"

His golden eyes pierced through mine.

"I'm just thinking about how nice it will be and how lucky I am. I get to have you all to myself. Forever."

He rolled his eyes, "The way you regard me is absurd."

Though I've heard it dozens of times, I still disagree. I just don't see how it could get any better than Edward.

"Yeah, yeah…" My thought trailed off as I dug myself deeper into his marble chest.

We sat comfortably on the black leather couch in Edward's room, listening to the various records of his vast collection. These kinds of nights were my favorites. We had the extensive Cullen mansion to ourselves. Alice had, of course, gone shopping in Port Angeles while the remaining Cullen's went hunting.

Now that Charlie and Renee were aware of our engagement, life as I knew it was nearly perfect. Except for the tiny problem that I continue to repress, yet gnaws at my mind constantly. Jacob Black. He'd been my best friend through what I like to consider my 'dark ages' and now he was in pain, due to me. Yes, I was in love with Jacob, but it just wasn't enough. I felt even worse as soon as word spread that Jake had ran away. Charlie had stapled 'Missing Persons' posters to every telephone pole in town, thinking it would help. But the posters were only a daily reminder of what a horrible person I am.

"Bella?"

I startled awake.

"What? Oh sorry, I must have dozed off or something."

"Of course, the one night we have alone and you fall asleep on me!" Edward joked, grinning that favorite crooked smile of mine.

I leaned toward the end of the couch and yawned. Really, he was right. I should be taking advantage of this.

"Okay, then. What would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want, love." He suggested.

"Anything?"

There's no way Edward could not see this coming. I'd done it once, and boy, did that work like a charm. Not.

"Well, actually…" I started

Edward put his finger to my lips briefly, and pulled the vibrating cell phone from his jacket pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

I watched scrupulously, trying to decipher his every word and facial expression.

"What? Alice, be serious." He brusquely looked down at me, causing my heart to thump unevenly. You would think my heart would have adjusted by now.

"Are you sure?"

"What?" I whispered.

"Well…then…I-I have to go."

I'd never seen Edward like this before. Speechless and stuttering? This was not my Edward.

He snapped the phone shut and pressed his lips onto mine with enthusiasm. I unwillingly pulled from his grasp.

"What's going on? What did Alice say?"

His eyes were bright and melted into mine with such a sincere elation that I roughly forgot to breathe.

"She had a vision."

I waited.

"About…?"

"Well, I don't want to set myself up for disappoint…"

"Edward," I demanded, "just tell me."

He gazed at the wall hesitantly and sighed.

"EDWARD?"


	2. Chapter 2: Confirmed Suspicions

The Horizon

Chapter 2

Suspicions Confirmed

What could possibly have Edward so secretive? So cautious? So…happy?

I pondered this as I sat on the couch, looking out the window. He refused to explain the phone call before he pecked me on the lips and excused himself to meet up with Alice. What if, oh god, Jacob was found…dead? No, no, I quickly moved on to my next theory. Alice can't "see" werewolves and Edward isn't malicious enough to celebrate Jacob's death…no, definitely not.

A soft knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

Alice peeked her head in, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Of course, Alice," I said suspiciously, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just wasn't sure…" she flitted to my side and gracefully lounged on the couch.

"What's going on? Why did you call?" Alice promised she'd always tell the truth. But sometimes I had my doubts. Vampires are terribly good liars.

"Well, you see, I can't explain it. Yet." Her eyes were wide and honest.

"Yet?"

She suddenly straightened her position and focused on the door. I turned to see what was coming. After a minute, I started to get anxious.

"Uh, Alice? What are you waiting for?"

She immediately wore a bright smile and tilted her head to the right, just meeting my eyes.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." She joked.

"Alice, be serious."

For a second, I could have sworn the façade dropped, but she recovered too quickly for me to be sure.

"Edward's coming. I'll talk to you later Bella." And with that she hopped up and sauntered toward the door.

Odd. Very odd. Alice was definitely hiding something from me.

"May I come in?" Edward strolled towards me.

"Of course, it's your room." I smiled as he pulled me into his lap.

He held me there for a brief moment, tenderly kissing my forehead and laying his chin atop my hair.

"If I ask you something, will you be completely honest?" I asked, breaking the silence.

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, why?"

I shifted until we were face to face.

"Well?" He encouraged impatiently. I knew my unreadable mind drove him nuts.

I sighed. "I know…that something is off," I started, "Alice saw something…that you're not telling me. I want –no, I need to know what's going on."

His eyes analyzed my face, searching for something. He shouldn't find anything other than concern.

"Bella," he exhaled, "what Alice saw is impossible. Yes, I'm betting against Alice. You needn't worry about this. I promise."

His thumb caressed my cheek gently.

"If it's nothing to worry about then why won't you tell me?"

Edward lowered his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, only snap it shut.

"C'mon Edward, it can't be that bad." I encouraged him.

"No, it's not bad at all," he assured, "I just don't know how you will feel about it."

I reached over and cupped his chin in my hand, pulling it up.

"Edward Cullen, whatever it is, you can tell me. As long as it includes you and me together, I'm all for it."

His eyes softened as my hand left his chin and fell into the mold of his. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay," he paused, "Alice had a vision of you and me."

I waited for him to continue. "That's it?"


	3. Chapter 3: But What about Forever?

The Horizon

**Disclaimer: I am not, have never been, and will never be Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

But What about Forever?

Yeah, right, like that could possibly be it.

"That's it?"

Edward peered at me through narrowed eyes. I leaned forward and rested my hand on his knee.

"Bella," he started, "what are your thoughts on staying human?"

Now, that was a dumb question. We've had this argument time after time. I thought I made it perfectly clear that staying human is not an option.

"You know how I feel about this. You know that I want to spend my life, no, eternity with you, and not as a shriveled old woman mistaken for your grandmother. And do I even have to start on how dangerous it is for me to stay human considering that, as you said, I can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?" I could go on and on.

"Are you done, Bella?"

"Well, you asked." I sighed.

"But," his eyes tightened with anxiety, "what are your thoughts on…my becoming human?"

I've come to the conclusion that this whole "vision" was a prank. But it's not April yet, is it? I smiled, feeling almost smug that I'd caught on so quickly. "Yeah, nice try Edward. You know, I may be human but," I tapped the tip of his nose with my finger, "I am not stupid."

His mouth twitched, a smile threatening to take over. "Ah," Edward sighed, "My Bella, this is not a joke. I am indeed serious."

"Come on, Edward! You and I both know that it's totally impossible for a _dead vampire _to somehow regain life and blood and, and a pumping heart." I started to stutter towards the end, just so amused by the whole idea.

"Yes, that's what we thought." He whispered.

I waited. He brushed the back of his icy hand along my jaw and leaned in. My heart thumped unevenly. Now there's something you can rely on. "Alice saw us, in our meadow, but there was something different. I-I had these deep, emerald eyes," he stumbled on his words, "and instead of throwing rainbows, my skin was flushed."

I imagined the scene as he spoke. Of course Edward was still insanely beautiful, but now we were equals. I wouldn't feel so inadequate compared to him.

"But how…?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, that is where we're lost. Carlisle has been pondering the idea, but nothing ever made sense. If only…"

Then it struck me. "But I want you forever!" I protested.

Confusion unfolded across his features. "Why, of course you have me forever. You know that."

"No," I whined, "If you're human then that means your not a vampire. Which means _I'm_ not a vampire and we won't live forever. Therefore, we won't be together forever." I concluded.

He seemed to comprehend my logic. "But Bella, if I don't have to, I will not subdue you to an eternity of damnation. If I were human, you could stay with Charlie and Renee and be normal. We could get married and do everything the right way." He pleaded.

I don't know what to do.

**Ah, so there it is. It's out! It's a little shorter than usual, but I'm having writer's block. I have a few ideas of just how Edward will become human. One you Jacob-lovers might not like. Oh well, we'll see how it goes. I won't threaten to withhold chapters, but reviews are appreciated! XOXO, Lennon.**


	4. Chapter 4: If Theres A Will Theres A Way

The Horizon

Chapter 4

If there's a will, there's a way

Edward suggested I reconsider the whole idea as he dropped me off in front of my house. I must have looked a little worked up, because as soon as I lumbered into the kitchen, Charlie asked what was wrong.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I answered a little too quickly.

"Are you sure? Everything okay with Edward and the wedding plans?" he pushed.

"Yes, dad, I'm sure." I struggled to leave as fast as I could, but I just wasn't fast enough apparently.

"Speaking of the wedding," he started, "where are you two going for the honeymoon?"

"Actually, I don't know. Edward wants to keep it a surprise and Alice refuses to tell me."

"Oh, well…" he trailed off, mumbling something about football and ambled towards the living room.

Thankful for an escape, I dashed upstairs. Edward wouldn't be here for at least another half hour, so I decided to take a shower, something I very badly needed. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed in. For an unnecessarily prolonged shower, I felt much better. It gave me a chance to think while the hot water untied the knots in my back. Edward always insisted he would do anything to be human for me, but what if I didn't want him to? I've never been much of a masochist, but I am ready and willing to bear three grueling days if it means I can have Edward for eternity. At the same time, it will kill me to leave my parents and friends. Especially, and I dare to even think his name, Jacob. Gosh, Jacob. He'd been devastated when he heard the news that I planned to become a "bloodsucker". Boy, will he be ecstatic when discovers there's a way out. "_Until your heart stops beating, Bella. I'll be here – fighting…"_ Just what I need, more pain all around. To prevent losing my sanity, I clambered out of the shower and threw on old, blue sweats and a white t-shirt.

I turned into my room, expecting to see Edward, still as a statue, lounging on my bed. Where was he? The window slid open easily. After a minute I felt a little foolish, thrusting my head, damp hair and all, out the window in search of a cold, pale fellow.

"Looking for someone?"

I gasped and veered around, smacking my head on the window. "Owww!"

Edward rested his icy hand against my cheek. "Are you okay?" I could tell he was suppressing a smile.

"Go ahead, laugh! I've done worse!"

He chuckled slightly and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't too fond of surprises, but I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just; you're usually already here when I get out of the shower. I guess I just expected it."

"Well, I'm here now." At the time I didn't notice he dodged my question. "No pressure, but have you thought more about my…humanization?"

I crawled onto the bed and into his waiting arms. "Actually, I have." Edward cocked his eyebrow and turned to meet his lips to mine. "And I have decided to not decide on anything. You said yourself; even Carlisle has struggled to find the way to do it. I figure if I don't answer, your hopes won't be _crushed_," I added melodramatically, "when you're stuck as an over-dramatic, highly moral, beautiful vampire." Quickly, I leaned over a planted a kiss on his cheek.

Edward rolled his eyes in disapproval. "You're not taking this seriously."

"I am too!" I exclaimed. He said nothing else and I assumed that was the end of it, for now. I started to drift towards unconsciousness, but was interrupted.

"Really, why don't you want me to be human with you? Are you more eager for immortality than me? I know you've denied it, but I still wonder." I don't understand how Edward could even think such an absurd concept. The whole point of forever is Edward. But how could I explain that one lifetime is just not enough?

I glanced up and extended my arm to grasp his chin and pull it toward me. "Listen, Cullen," I asserted while he stared at me mockingly, "I want your bod. I want you. My world means nothing without you in it. You are mine. Forever. So deal with it." He chuckled and gently pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"Yes ma'am."

I awoke the next morning in Edward's cold but gentle grasp. "Hello, sleeping beauty." He greeted. Unclasping his arms, Edward sat up and crossed his legs Indian-style. "Need a human moment? I can head downstairs and fix something up for breakfast, if you'd like." I was tempted, and so was my stomach by the way it rumbled blatantly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you sure? I could write directions on how to whip up a nice bowl of cereal." I added with a smirk.

"I think I can handle it, thanks."

I snatched my bag of toiletries and scurried into the bathroom. Once I finished brushing my teeth and hair, and tossing on a wife beater and jeans, I flounced my way to the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a full bowl of Fruit Loops. I glanced around the room for Edward and noticed him bent over the sink, head drooped.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Apprehensively, he turned to face me. "We found a way for me to be human."

**A cliffy, I know. So shoot me. This was kind of just a filler. Took me a while to write, too. I wrote, like, a paragraph every night because I got discouraged after a while. Reviews might help:**


	5. Chapter 5: What she wants, she gets

The Horizon

**Sorry it's been a prreeettty long time since I updated, but I've been incredibly busy with homecoming, my birthday, AP homework and so on and so on. This chapter's not as long as the others. I whipped it up randomly today, usually I work on a chapter for a while. Oh well. Reviews are greatly appreciated! XOXO, Lennie.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, never have been, and never will be Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

What Rosalie wants, Rosalie gets

There I stood, in the middle of the kitchen with my jaw on the floor, for a countless amount of time. Finally, Edward cautiously rubbed my shoulder, guiding me back to reality.

"Er, huh," I gasped, "what?"

He gazed into my eyes. He was nearly expressionless, apart from the tightening of his lips and his locked jaw. "They've done it." It might have been the lack of oxygen, but I still wasn't following. "While you were in the shower, Carlisle called. He's figured it out. If you don't mind, I think we should head over to my house."

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. On the way out, I snagged my jacket off the hook and left a short note for Charlie.

The ride to the Cullen Mansion was quiet. The phrase 'calm before the storm' comes to mind. I snuck a glance at Edward. He seemed tense, but I could sense an underlying joy. The silver Volvo grumbled over a trail of gravel, announcing our arrival. Immediately, Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Would you like to go to our meadow?" He attempted a smile, and if I didn't know him better, I would have believed he was truly enthusiastic.

"I thought we came here for a reason?" I prodded.

He sighed, knowing I couldn't be fooled. "Stay here." Edward demanded as he opened the car door aggressively.

"Why?"

Just then, Jasper flew out of the house and towards the garage. He threw a quick look in our direction, but stopped when he saw the car. "Please," he urged Edward, "talk to her. I can't handle being in there right now. I'm going for a drive. Hopefully a long one." He breathed an unnecessary sigh.

"What's with him?" I asked as I struggled out of the car.

He didn't answer. Only firmly grasped my hand and led me towards the house. Though I hadn't even made it to the steps, I could catch wind of an argument between Rosalie and Carlisle. As he reached for the knob, Edward leaned in to me and whispered. "In advance, I apologize for what you're about to see." What could possibly make Rosalie so livid this time?

I braved my first step into the house and witnessed the scene unfold before me. Carlisle stood, resting against the staircase with his hand on his head while Emmett attempted to hold Rosalie back. Esme was poised in the back of the room with a troubled expression. I peeked up at Edward. I could tell this was bad.

"Are you kidding?!" Rosalie roared, "If anyone wants this it's _me_! You're just wasting this chance, there is no way in _hell_ Edward will actually kill the stupid mutt!"

"Rosalie, stop." Edward commanded. His voice was quiet and calm, and yet it terrified me.

"Why should I?" she challenged, "If it weren't for her," she glared at me, her eyes piercing, "this stupid fight wouldn't even be happening. I could be human. I could be normal. But no," her voice became nearly inaudible, "you just have to ruin everything, now don't you, Edward?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Main Entree? Werewolf!

**Sorry, I'm taking forever for new updates. Like I said, between school and everything I rarely have time. I hope this chapter will clear up some of the confusion from the last chapter. Xoxo--Lennon**

Chapter 6

The main entrée? Werewolf!

"But no," her voice became nearly inaudible, "you just have to ruin everything, now don't you, Edward?"

I heard a faint hiss slip through his teeth. "Rosalie," he seethed, "Bella doesn't even know yet. So would you please shut your trap until I have a chance to talk to her." He didn't wait for a response, but took my arm and led me to the couch. "Thank you. Now, Emmett, if you would please."

Emmett gripped Rosalie's arms and led her outside. The remaining members of the family crowded around where I sat, confused. "What was that about?" I whispered. Knowing her super sonic vampire hearing, I didn't want to take the chance of upsetting her anymore. "What does a 'stupid mutt' have to do with any of this?"

"Bella," Carlisle rubbed my back soothingly, "I'm just going to tell it to you straight." Good, the last thing I need right now was a riddle. "For a vampire to be revived, per se, he has to consume the hemoglobin of the alpha of a werewolf pack."

"Hemo-huh?"

Edward leaned and quietly assured me that it meant blood. Blood. The blood of a werewolf? You've got to be kidding. When Edward first revealed that he was a vampire, I took it in stride. I was even calm, cool and collected when I found out my best friend was also a mythical creature. You'd think I would be perfectly prepared for something such as this, right?

Suddenly, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward were dancing in circles around me. Gosh, they were fast. "Why are you all spinning?" And then I went black.

"Bella? Bella, love?" I could feel Edward's firm hands on my face, his cool breath in my ear. My eyes gradually opened and I found myself to be lying on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked warily.

"You passed out." Alice answered as she bounced to my side. "I should have seen that coming. Even without my special ability." She laughed. Personally, I didn't think this was a laughing matter.

"Okay, so back to this whole werewolf death equals vampire life thing? You're saying that the only way for you to be human," I turned to Edward, "is to kill Sam? That's horrible."

Edward looked out the window and chewed his lip hesitantly. Just between you and me, for a fraction of a second, I got distracted by this.

"Not Sam." He whispered, looking into my eyes apologetically.

"If not Sam, then who?" As far as I knew, Sam _was_ the alpha dog. I mean, Jacob was the 'beta' as we had once joked. "It can't be Jacob."

Edward just held my hand. "I'm sorry." He breathed.

I jerked my hand back. "Where is Rosalie?" It didn't take long for me to make the connection. Of course Rosalie would do anything to be human, even…and I gulped at the thought…kill my best friend.

"Emmett took her far away. Don't worry, Bella. She won't touch him." A hint of sadness escaped his almost perfect mask. If there was one thing I hated more than anything, it was hurting Edward. He knew I loved Jacob. God, did I know how to screw things up.

I jumped up. "I-I have to call Jake. I have to warn him. Wait, crap, I still don't know where he is."

Edward stood next to me and gently massaged my shoulders. "Bella, relax. No one will let Rose near La Push. And besides, its better that Jacob is gone for now. That way, we know he's safe from her evil clutches." He half jested.

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know, you're right. I guess I'm just a little jumpy right now." Though I knew it was pointless I still wanted to warn him.

"Would you like me to drop you off at the border?" I swear, sometimes it seemed as though he could read my mind.

I smiled contritely. "Thanks."

I spent the ride there in his arms. We pulled up to the border and I got out of the car. "Call me when you're ready." He smiled. "Will do." I replied.

Billy greeted me in the driveway as I walked up to the house. "Bella, what brings you here?" He rolled along the gravel surrounding the drive way.

"Well I need to warn Jacob about something. But I guess it'd be important for you to know too."

His smile turned into a concerned frown. It made the lines around his mouth even more prominent. "What is it? Oh, here, come in." He passed me into the living room.

"Well, um," how do you tell someone that their son just might have the life sucked out of him to reanimate a vampire that's been dead for centuries? "The Cullen's have figured out a way to turn a vampire into a human."

Shocked crossed his face. "Why is this essential for me to know?"

"You see, um, in order to do so, a vampire must consume the hemoglobin of an alpha werewolf." I decided to use Carlisle's terminology in hopes of concealing my panic.

Just then, the front door slammed open and who other than Jacob stomped inside.

"What do you think you're doing?! Asking my dad for permission to have me sucked dry by those leeches for their own damn benefit?" He demanded.

"Jacob-!"

His whole body began to convulse rapidly. This couldn't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No part of Twilight is my own. Sucks, I know.**

Okay, guys, finally there's another chapter! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I honestly don't want to know how long it has been. Too long, that's for sure. I kind of finished Chapter 7 on whim while camping, therefore I apologize if it is a tad short. Please enjoy and review! –Lennon.

Chapter 7

This couldn't be good.

"No, Jacob—," I tried to explain, but paused. Jacob held himself completely still, now, his eyes closed in concentration. I outstretched my arm, feeling the need to comfort him, but reeled it back. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed into mine. The emotion I witnessed there was crushing and indescribable. Hatred, jealousy, regret, anguish, longing; one after another. A tear glistened down his cheek.

"You don't have to explain yourself," he mumbled, "I understand. You know, Bella, you're no better than those filthy bloodsuckers."

I froze. Remorse, embarrassment and most of all, anger, welled up inside of me.

"Right, right…" I breathed as I passed him through the door way.

As soon as I was out the door, I had already dialed Edward's number. The greens and browns of the nature surrounding me blurred as my tear ducts retaliated. My breathing hitched and I grasped the nearest mailbox for support. Not only had I disappointed my fiancée, I had convinced my already hostile best friend that his life meant nothing to me. My anger at Jacob faded as quickly as it erupted. In its place, was the sadness I had become so accustomed to lately.

I heaved myself onto the gravel. And there I sat, at the end of Jacob's driveway, head cradled in my hands, until the recognizable purr of Edward's Volvo drove me out of oblivion.

It was quiet. Too quiet; almost an awkward kind of silence. I barely noticed. Instead, I curled up on my bed while Edward rocked comfortably in the chair across the room. It had been like this for 46 minutes. Not that I was counting.

Every now and then, I would glance across the room to assure that Edward was still there. He was. Turning back, I would catch a glimpse of my reflection in the computer screen. It wasn't pretty. Purple bags ringed my eyes, accenting strands of hair fallen from my ponytail. Throughout this stretch of time, I'd been thinking. Every decision that had to be made weighed down upon my shoulders and my shoulders alone.

"Bella," Edward breathed. He didn't move; didn't motion to comfort me. He knew better.

"Would you like me to leave?" he said in the same defeated tone.

Immediately, I forced myself out of my slump to look at him.

"Of course not." It was selfish of me, I knew. Asking Edward to stay and watch as I mourned my and Jacob's friendship. Not once did I allow myself to even reason the logic of Edward turning human.

"Bella," he stood up slowly, "I will not ask you to choose between Jacob's mortality and my potential mortality. Please, do not do this to yourself. Forget I ever mentioned it." Both his hands, now placed at the end of my bed as he leaned over, trailed towards me as he moved to kiss my forehead. Breaking his heart, as well as my own, I turned away. Instead of confronting me, Edward briefly cradled my chin in his icy palm and fell back into the chair across the room.

Edward didn't stay long that night. Amidst my silent, internal battle, he walked toward the door and mentioned his early hunting trip with Emmett. He didn't bother exiting through the window, for it was only nine o'clock. Pulling the door closed carefully, he looked at me with a parting glance. I listened closely, but was unable to hear the soft thumping of his steps down the stairs and out the front door.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I could not bear to sit with Bella any longer. She did not speak; did not move. Increasing with time, my mind flashed to Jacob. More specifically, Jacob's memories of Bella the year I had left. Multiple times, I compared the two images. I refused to let Bella slip back into her depression, especially as I am here. Once two hours passed, I stood and left.

Driving home, I thought about Jacob Black. How dare he make such assumptions about Bella. She described the scene once already, but, at the time, I let my anger pass. Now, there was no Bella to comfort. No one between Jacob Black and me. I veered to the left and onto the highway, straight towards La Push.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila! Another chapter! Fast, right? But what can I say – your reviews and feedback always make writing more exciting. I'm not the kind of person who won't write without reviews or get mad, but it's always nice that someone cares enough to tell me their thoughts and opinions. Ciao! – Lennon**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before: Stephenie Meyer? Dat ain't moi.**

Chapter 8

**Bella's p.o.v.**

The bedroom door creaked open. I was slightly startled to see not Edward, but Charlie.

"Something wrong, Bells?"

"Um, no, I'm fine," I muttered. He made no attempt to leave. I propped my head back up and glared at him expectedly.

He raised his eyebrows, "I just noticed that Edward left a little early – not that I mind… kid shouldn't be up here all night," he coughed and began again, "But anyways, I just thought that maybe you two had a fight or something?"

"No, there was no fight. Nothing is wrong." Still, I waited for him to leave. Things were not going my way tonight.

"Billy called."

I straightened up, wary, but curious. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Said Jake is back," he observed my face, searching for a certain reaction. I did my best to conceal any emotion.

"I know."

"Really? Well, good, I suppose. You two should get together. I'm sure he could really use a friend right now." Charlie had yet to give up on his preference for Jacob.

"I don't think he wants to see me." I scooted off the bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries, subtly attempting to end the conversation before it got too far. My attempt failed.

Charlie put a hand my left shoulder, guiding me back to the bed.

"What did you do this time?" Whether he was joking, I'm not sure.

"I didn't _do anything!_" I pushed out of his embrace, "But I kind of wish I did because then at least I would have some kind of clue about how to handle any of this! I can't deal with the pressure of – of the wedding and this whole human ordeal –" I had to be careful. In not even thirty seconds, I almost blew everything.

"Human ordeal? Honey," Charlie's voice grew soft, "If this is too much for you, maybe you should reconsider the wedding."

"No, no!" I turned to him, "If there is one thing I am positive about, and trust me, there isn't a lot at the moment; it's that Edward is the one… and I _am _ready to be with him forever." Of course, Charlie didn't notice just how literal that statement was.

He looked me over for a moment and smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "Well, then, at least it's one less thing to be worried about," He stood and stretched out his arms with a sigh, "Now, you can sit there for a few more hours, worrying, or you can make something of it. Do what you feel is best." And with that, he lumbered downstairs to watch television.

Rain whipped at the windshield as I sped down the highway. Well, maybe not sped, but went as fast as my '53 Chevy could go. Charlie may not be the most philosophical, eloquent person, but he did have his insightful moments. I decided to find Jacob and demand him to hear the truth. I planned to explain everything – the cure, the warning, the whole misunderstanding. Relief washed over me as I realized maybe this whole conflict will solve itself tonight. Jake will understand that I would never intentionally hurt him. He'll understand that I was there strictly to warn him of Rosalie's suspicious intentions. Of course he'll understand.

I pulled up to the gravel driveway and squinted into the rain. I was doing either one of two options: witnessing Edward Cullen's silver Volvo parked in front of the garage or experiencing hallucinations due to stress. I hoped desperately for the latter.

On the walk to the door, I ran through various explanations of why Edward would be here. I didn't even begin to ponder the effect this will have on the treaty.

"_Try all you want; I'm not falling for it! You leeches and your mind games. I suppose you have the rest of the Adams Family positioned outside for the right moment to jump in and suck my brains out!"_

"_Jacob –"_

Just then, I shoved the door open. Bad timing. Jacob, anticipating the Cullens, exploded into wolf form and attacked.

I expected pain, but not _this _kind of pain. Instead of the clawing and throat-ripping I had expected, I was slammed to the ground with rock-hard force. I lay on the ground, without breathing, in darkness. I could feel the rain pelting my legs, but could not see it.

"Bella? Bella, please." I felt his cold hand trace my neck and face.

I realized that the darkness was not darkness at all, but Edward shielding me with his body. Milliseconds before Jacob lunged at me; Edward had knocked me to the side: a blow so hard, I had trouble breathing.

"Um," I wheezed, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled my favorite smile, "Saving your life. Again."

"No, I mean at Jake's? And La Push in general? What will this do to the treaty?"

Edward pursed his lips, ashamed, "I was only seeking to clarify to Jacob that you were merely warning him of my family's danger earlier and that he had no reason to treat you so."

Drenched and dirty, I sat up on my shoulders and looked for Jacob.

"Where is –" I started, but Edward peered towards the house and I followed.

There was Jacob, human, hunched against remaining splinters of the door. His shoulders heaved.

I scrambled from underneath Edward and towards Jake, but a firm tug on my arm stopped me. "Edward?"

His eyes burned as he constricted me to his body. "Bella, Jacob attacked you. He _attacked __**you**__, _and you're asking me to let you go comfort him? I refuse to let that happen."

Still, I yanked away from Edward and hoped he read the apology in my eyes.

"Jacob?" I whispered, but received no response, "Jake, it's okay. I'm sorry."

Hearing this, his head shot up and his eyebrows furrowed. "_You're _sorry? Why are _you _sorry? You didn't try rip out the throat of your best friend. At least not by yourself - You care enough to let Dracula over there do it instead… Speaking of, is that what you're here for? To say some final words before I get slaughtered and you two get your happily human ever-after?" he snorted.

I was disgusted that Jake would think so little of me. I opened my mouth to retort just as Edward's cell phone rang. I turned, annoyed. Edward stared back at me, his eyes tightening with anxiety.

"Bella, Jacob – we have to leave. _Now._"


	9. Chapter 8:5

**I kept this chapter short because one – I have no free time these days – and two – I am experiencing massive writer's block. But you'd rather have a little something rather than nothing at all, right? Keep reviewing and send me your ideas about how the story should go! I appreciate it. XOXO, Lennon.**

_This is … awkward,_ I thought, sitting in the car with both Edward and Jacob. At first, Jacob was hesitant to leave with us. I shot him my best glare and, surprisingly, he gave in. Now, as we silently sat together, there was nothing to do but explain.

"So what's going on?" Jacob demanded.

Edward peered over at me and began, "We could not stay in La Push."

Jacob waited, "Because…?"

"To fully understand, we would have to start from the beginning. Bella?"

This was my chance to finally make Jake understand. I wasn't about to pass it up. "I just went to warn you!"

His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh, yeah, the beginning. Okay, um, two nights ago, Alice had this vision of Edward and me, but he was human. I didn't believe it for one second. I thought it was some kind of cruel joke. But then he began to describe it," my voice softened, "and I knew it had to be true. Some way, some how… and then Carlisle called. He said for it to happen, Edward would have to," I looked up and saw Jacob's eyes fall, "um, you know. But of course you know that I would never let him do that! You _know _that! When I was at your house, I only wanted to warn you!"

"Warn me of what?"

Edward cut in, "Of Rosalie."

Immediately, Jacob tensed. "What does she want?" he demanded.

"To be human," I replied.

"More than anything," Edward seconded.

"Ah," Jacob sighed. He leaned against the seat and closed his eyes. I watched him rest for a period of time. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a slight smile.

"I don't think so, Jacob." Edward snapped, causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked.

"Your friend is actually hoping to find Rosalie. He enjoys the idea of a - long overdue - fight. But, I can assure you, I will do everything in my power to prevent just that."

Jacob laughed, "Sure, whatever. A boy can dream, can't he!"

Rolling my eyes, I slouched against the car window and prepared myself for a long ride.

**Like I asked before, how do you think the story should turn out? Is there anything shocking or awesome or sweet to happen? Enlighten me!**


End file.
